


Patience

by perdiccas



Series: Impatience/Patience [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Road Trip, Sexual Inexperience, Zane!Sylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls Zane up and they kiss lazily, exchanging sloppy kisses as they grin into each other's mouths. Zane doesn't need to speak for Mohinder to know the thoughts that are running through his head. 'Tell me that wasn't a dream,' is etched clearly on his face and in the tentative way he strokes Mohinder's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

When Mohinder wakes, Zane is still curled around his body. He is snuffling in his sleep against Mohinder's chest and the puff of his breath tickles Mohinder's sparse chest hair. Mohinder smiles to himself, absently playing with Zane's hair and sighing happily at the memory of what they had done. The room is thick with the scent of sex and sweat. When Mohinder shifts to try and regain the feeling in his leg where Zane's bodyweight has been pressed into him as they slept, he can feel Zane stir and he leans down to kiss the top of Zane's head, stroking his cheek as he slowly becomes aware of Mohinder's body pressed to his.

'Hi,' Mohinder whispers. His voice is husky with sleep and Zane just smiles at him in reply, bleary eyes blinking rapidly and adjusting to the dim light in the room. He pulls Zane up and they kiss lazily, exchanging sloppy kisses as they grin into each other's mouths. Zane doesn't need to speak for Mohinder to know the thoughts that are running through his head. 'Tell me that wasn't a dream,' is etched clearly on his face and in the tentative way he strokes Mohinder's chest.

Mohinder parts his lips to Zane's tongue, gliding his hands down his bare back and resting at the waistband of his jeans. He pulls out of the kiss and studies Zane's face, nibbling on his bottom lip as he brings his hands around to the front of Zane's body and opens his fly. Zane is blushing now, his eyes closed and his face turned to the side, so Mohinder rolls them over, covering Zane's body with his own and kissing him possessively until he feels Zane begin to relax beneath him.

'You're gorgeous,' he mumbles, realising that they had been so frantic earlier, so caught up in hands and lips and tongues, that he hadn't had a chance to look at Zane. At the prospect, his dick, already half hard, twitches and he can feel himself growing thicker and fuller as he runs his hands down Zane's chest. He leans in and flicks his tongue over Zane's nipple, tasting traces of his own spunk where he had rubbed his cock over Zane's skin.

Mohinder nips and licks down Zane's torso, following the line of hair from the centre of his chest to his navel and lower. He peels off Zane's jeans, brushing his hand over the dark stain on his crotch in wonder, and wincing in sympathy as the stiff, dried cotton of his boxers sticks to his sensitive skin as it is pulled away. Mohinder runs his fingertips along Zane's softened cock, smiling as he starts to harden at the touch. He crawls back up Zane's body and settles against him as they kiss. Zane's arms wrap around him and for a while they simply cuddle together, groping each other slowly.

'I'm sorry,' Zane mutters. 'About before, about everything happening so fast.'

'No,' Mohinder assures him between kisses. 'It's ok, I promise. It was good. I wanted that. I wanted you. I still want you.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' They're both hard now and they have inched closer together, grinding their bodies together as they kiss more hungrily. 'It was just,' Mohinder breaks off with a laugh. 'Just unexpected. Good, so good, but unexpected. I didn't know you wanted me like that.'

'You never asked.' Zane smiles and rolls them so that he is straddling Mohinder's hips, body curled down to allow them to keep kissing. 'And I got tired of waiting for you to ask. I felt like I'd been waiting my whole life for you to turn up at my doorstep and it seemed like the least I could do was make the first move.'

'I'm glad you did.'

'Me too.'

Zane reaches between them and takes both their cocks in his hand, squeezing them gently and stroking them together. Mohinder keeps kissing him, letting Zane jerk them off until he can feel Zane's lips start to falter and his breathing quicken against Mohinder's mouth. Then, he pulls Zane's hand away, stroking his cheek and kissing his palm. He guides them both off the bed and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. 'Patience,' he whispers when he hears Zane whimper behind him.

In response, Zane grabs him by the hips with a growl and spins them around. The tiled wall is cool against Mohinder's back and ass. Zane presses their bodies together, their cocks trapped hotly between their stomachs as they exchange hungry, biting kisses that push Mohinder's head back against the tiles and have Zane breathing in heavy, panting grunts against Mohinder's lips. Soon, the air around them becomes muggy and thick with steam. Condensation beads on the glass of the mirror and sweat forms in droplets on Zane's shoulders. It is only when Mohinder leans forward to lick it up and trail the tip of his tongue along Zane's clavicle to lap at the hollow of his throat that he realises the water in the shower has long since warmed while they have been distracted.

He pulls Zane into the shower. They are laughing together at the way their skin flushes under the near-scorching spray. Zane brushes Mohinder's hair back from his eyes and tilts his chin to kiss him softly. They stand and kiss, water streaming over them in rivulets and collecting in pools where their bodies are pressed together. Zane's eyes are closed, and Mohinder watches the furrow of concentration between his eyebrows grow deeper and relax in time to the roll of Mohinder's hips against his thigh. Mohinder runs his palms down Zane's spine, smiling when Zane moans into his mouth and embraces him more tightly. He cups Zane's ass, kneading the firm muscle and ghosting his fingertips into the cleft between his cheeks. Mohinder nearly loses his balance at the force of Zane's sudden, erratic thrust.

'You like that?' he manages, voice breathless in the thick, humid air as Zane grabs him roughly by the waist and leans them both against the shower wall to keep them from falling.

'Yes,' Zane gasps. His lips brush against Mohinder's ear as he speaks. He tugs Mohinder's earlobe with blunt teeth and their stubble scratches wetly together as he nuzzles his face to Mohinder's sopping hair. Mohinder squeezes his ass harder and lets his fingers dip deeper into the crack of his ass. He runs damp fingers from the small of Zane's back to the base of his balls, tickling his sac to hear him moan more loudly. Mohinder's fingers double back, pressing into Zane's perineum along the way and eliciting a broken sigh and another thrust of his hips. He teases Zane's entrance, enjoying the feel of the wrinkled, puckered skin and the gentle spasm of the muscles as Zane clenches and relaxes under his touch. Zane pushes back against him, trying to get Mohinder to press inside and fuck him with his hand, but Mohinder mimics the sway of his hips and pulls his hand back and forth in time to Zane's movements. Zane bites at his neck. He groans in frustration and under the echoing beat of the water on tiles and porcelain, Mohinder can hear him begging.

With a wicked smile, Mohinder pulls his hand away entirely. Zane looks up, confused and when he tries to clutch at Mohinder and guide his fingers back where he so desperately wants to be touched, Mohinder deftly evades him and drops a bar of soap in his hands instead.

'Patience,' Mohinder repeats. He lathers his own hands and runs them along Zane's shoulders, trailing a mess of soap suds down his biceps while Zane rests his head in the crook of Mohinder's neck and swears at the delay. Absently, Mohinder shushes him. He makes soothing noises, dropping idle words of appreciation for Zane's body as he works to clean the other man. Mohinder's soap slick hands glide over Zane's chest, fingers twisting in his chest hair and rubbing in circles over his nipples. He reaches lower and cleans Zane's stomach. He cards his fingers through Zane's dark, thick pubic hair and meticulously works the dried semen from his groin. While Mohinder's hands work, he hears Zane breathe deeply and then Zane's soapy hands are on his hips, cleaning in him with great, sweeping swipes of his palms, lathering Mohinder from his inner thighs to his navel. Mohinder's hands hesitate for a second when Zane cradles his sac, diligently rubbing soapsuds into every crevice and wrinkle of his delicate skin. He can hear Zane chuckle at his sudden stillness and the playful cockiness of the sound drives Mohinder to move again, cleaning Zane's throbbing erection with one torturously brief slide of his fist. Not to be outdone, Zane takes the opposite tack. He squeezes Mohinder's cock firmly, and then starts to jack him with a quick and steady rhythm. His thumb skates over Mohinder's tip. Soap, water, sweat and pre-come are gliding wetly up and down Mohinder's rigid shaft and he is panting, trying to stop himself from bucking up into Zane's grip and finding he doesn't care when almost immediately, he fails. Mohinder rests his forehead against Zane's shoulder, the spray of the shower falling steadily on the back of his neck as he rocks his hips and watches his dick slide through Zane's fist.

They stay like that for a long time, perhaps too long, Mohinder thinks when his thighs begin to tremble and the porcelain floor of the shower squeaks as his toes curl against it. With an unhappy groan he pulls himself away from Zane and backs fully under the spray. He shakes himself, letting the water wash the lather from his body, grateful for the still near scorching temperature that lets him focus on something other than his unrelenting arousal. Zane stays propped against the shower wall, watching as Mohinder twists under the water and rinses himself. Zane's hand has strayed between his own legs and Mohinder can't be sure he's even aware that he's touching himself until he sees Mohinder staring and follows the line of his gaze. Zane blushes, ducking his head with a self-conscious laugh and, grabbing Mohinder by the hips, he turns them around until he is the one under the water, rinsing himself clean.

His back is to Mohinder and Mohinder can see that the pink flush on the back of his neck is as much the other man's embarrassment as it is the heat of the shower. Mohinder steps closer, pressing his front to Zane's back and kisses his shoulders as he hugs him tightly around his middle. Zane turns off the water and braces himself against the wall, head hanging down as he groans and grinds himself back into Mohinder's embrace. It doesn't take long before what starts as a comforting touch becomes a lusty mess of rocking hips. Mohinder's cock settles against the groove of Zane's ass and he can hear Zane gasp, can see the way his fingers clench against the tiles and his fingernails dig into the grout between them. Mohinder grabs him by the chin and tilts his head to the side. He wants to see Zane's face, to kiss his lips and growl in his ear that he will give Zane everything he wants and more if he has just a little patience. But, at the sight of Zane's expression, face tense as he hovers on the brink of pleasure, Mohinder finds he is lacking in patience himself. Zane's bottom lip is caught between his teeth. His eyes are squeezed shut and every wave of arousal that shoots through him with the slide of Mohinder's cock along his ass is painted plain enough for Mohinder to see in the quirk of Zane's lips and the twitch of his eyebrows.

Mohinder starts to shiver. He can see the hairs on Zane's arms and the back of his neck start to stand on end and when he pulls away to grab a towel to wrap around them, Zane's whole body is wracked with tremors. Whether it is the cold or his desire that is making Zane shake, Mohinder can't be sure. He bundles them up in the thick terrycloth, rubbing them briskly to rid them of the worst of the damp and snatches a bottle of hand lotion from the counter as Zane guides him back to the bed. He kisses Mohinder soundly, tongue skimming the roof of Mohinder's mouth and tracing behind his teeth before he breaks away, leaning his head in to keep their lips together for as long as possible. Mohinder dries himself as Zane climbs onto the bed, settling himself against the pillows and spreading his legs wide. With a shy grin, Zane licks his palm and hesitantly takes himself in hand, watching Mohinder's face intently as he strokes himself. For a moment, the slick sound of Zane's palm moving against his cock is all that Mohinder can hear. Then, he realises he is staring, standing stock still with his mouth hanging open at the sight. He swears and gulps loudly, hands balling into fists to prevent himself from touching his own cock too at the sound of Zane's happy moans. Zane seems more comfortable now. His hand is moving fasting and his eyes have fluttered shut, face turned to the side and hips gently rolling in time to the flick of his wrist. He shifts in the sheets, spreading his legs more and bending his knees in invitation. Suddenly, watching isn't anywhere near enough for Mohinder.

He crawls onto the bed with a growl, leaving sharp nipping bites along Zane's body from his inner thighs to the centre of his chest. Along the way, he covers Zane's hand with his own and pulls it aside. They kiss hungrily when their lips meet and between them, Mohinder can feel Zane's hand groping. He sighs into Mohinder's mouth when he holds himself once more. He isn't jerking off now, just gently squeezing his length, his knuckles pressing into the soft muscles of Mohinder's stomach.

'Slow down,' Mohinder whispers against his lips. Zane just whimpers, refusing to release his cock as he opens his mouth to Mohinder's tongue once more. With a firm but tender grip, Mohinder circles Zane's wrists and pins them to the mattress. Zane squirms a little under the pressure and Mohinder eases up enough that Zane can break away simply by lifting his arms but as soon as Mohinder's grip loosens Zane whines and shakes his head. Watching Zane's face carefully, Mohinder slowly increases the tightness of his hold. Beneath him, Zane writhes. He swears under his breath with increasing passion but makes no real attempt to fight being held down. Mohinder moves his wrists above his head, covering both with one hand as with the other he caresses the side of Zane face. Mohinder kisses him softly. He pulls back and they smile at each other, foreheads resting together as they simply breathe together. Then, Zane rolls his hips and Mohinder grins, both amused and aroused at the other man's implacable urgency.

He grabs the lotion bottle and twists the cap off with his teeth, shaking and squeezing until a healthy blob lands on Zane's thigh, right at the crease between his leg and his groin. Zane hisses at the sudden coldness against his skin. The lotion smells faintly of vanilla and as Mohinder slides his fingers through it, his other hand still pinning Zane's wrists to the pillows, he knows that the scent will forever remind him of this bed, this motel and being with Zane. He kisses Zane quickly, urging him to part his legs further and, with one last glance to make sure that this is what Zane wants, Mohinder presses the tip of one slick finger inside.

'More,' Zane begs. Mohinder finds his hand is shaking as he presses in deeper, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in until Zane grunts in frustration and pushes himself down onto Mohinder's finger. His own cock is aching now, pre-come is dribbling from his tip and he wants to touch himself to relieve the tightness and the throbbing but he doesn't have a free hand so he leans against Zane's leg, trapping his cock between Zane's thigh and his stomach and while his finger thrusts in and out, Mohinder rubs himself against Zane's body. He pulls out completely and plunges two fingers into Zane's ass.

'Harder. Please, harder,' Zane moans as Mohinder stretches his fingers apart. He thrusts in more roughly, gritting his teeth at his own arousal at the tightness and heat of Zane's body around him. Whenever he scissors his fingers, he can feel Zane's walls resisting, pressing back against his fingers and all Mohinder can think about is how good Zane would feel clamping and relaxing around his dick. He curls his fingers and brushes over Zane's prostate. Zane gasps, a sound so pleasured Mohinder almost thinks the other man is in pain. His eyes snap to Zane's face, groaning at the grimace of concentration he sees as Zane fucks his hand in earnest. Zane is starting to press up against the hand on his wrists and begins to writhe more violently. Mohinder relaxes his grip and, with a whimpered 'sorry,' Zane slips one hand free and reaches down to touch himself.

'It's ok,' Mohinder murmurs, leaning down to kiss him. All thoughts of patiently taking things slowly have been washed away on the tide of their arousal and Mohinder feels almost as close as Zane looks.

Mohinder works a third finger into Zane's ass, stroking over his prostate again and again with every thrust of his hand. Zane has barely stroked himself at all, when, planting his feet flat on the bed and pushing down forcefully onto Mohinder's fingers, he comes, searing hot, onto their stomachs and chests. Zane's body convulses under him, gripping at his fingers as Mohinder kisses him through his orgasm. When Zane's muscles relax, he opens his eyes and smiles serenely up at Mohinder, lifting his head from the pillows to tenderly kiss his lips and shifting his hand under Mohinder's grip until their sweaty palms are pressed together and their fingers are loosely entwined. Mohinder strokes Zane gently inside, spreading his fingers to make Zane twitch with aftershocks as he gradually works himself free from Zane's body. He wipes his fingers on the sheets and collapses down beside Zane, sharing the same pillow, one hand flat to Zane's chest to feel his breathing slow as he comes down from his orgasm.

Zane draws in a shuddery breath and then, with unexpected energy, he rolls onto his side and buries one hand in Mohinder's sweat damp curls, pulling him forward into a deep and searching kiss. He slides his other hand through the remains of the lotion on his thigh and grabs Mohinder's cock confidently. He starts to stroke but then thinks better of it, holding his fist tight and still so that Mohinder can thrust up into his hand at the pace he needs to get off. Mohinder breaks out of the kiss, breathing too shallow and erratic to concentrate on anything but the heat between his legs and the tightness is his chest. He presses his face to Zane's neck to muffle his shout as comes.

When Mohinder can focus again, his eyes land on Zane's satisfied face. His slick hand is still wrapped around Mohinder's limp cock, barely fondling him but seemingly unwilling to relinquish his hold. They kiss softly and Mohinder gathers Zane into his arms, so that they can fall asleep again, sticky and sated, with their bodies pressed together.


End file.
